


Pizza Party For Two

by ProblematicPines



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, M/M, Pizza, Pre-Canon, Sleepiness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicPines/pseuds/ProblematicPines
Summary: “So what are you two going to do?” she inquired, setting down her cupcake so that it could hop off its saucer and explore the empty restaurant on its own.Freddy and Bonnie answered simultaneously.“Take it easy,” Freddy replied, deadpan.“Annoy Freddy!” Bonnie chirped, a broad grin on his face.The bear glared at his friend, and groaned.Chica decided to make the most of the night; spending it with Bonnie and Freddy was tempting and all, but she did spend the entire day with them.She’d like to spend it with somebody else.
Relationships: Bonnie/Freddy Fazbear, Chica/Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Pizza Party For Two

It had been a long and tiring day at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, both for the employees (who had to grit their teeth and force a smile) and the parents of the hyperactive kids (who had to wrangle their sugar-fuelled youngsters out from underneath the tables and ball pit). But it was especially tiring for Foxy the Pirate, arguably the most popular of the animatronic characters at the restaurant. He had to perform all day in his Pirate Cove, an attraction nestled away behind a starry-patterned curtain, away from the rest of the animatronics.

People would gather around Pirate’s Cove to watch the red fox swing his metal hook and sing sea shanties, all the while ignoring just how weathered and worn he was getting in his old age. He was apparently just a machine, incapable of feeling any kind of exhaustion or emotion of any sort.

But Foxy, as well as the other animatronics, knew better.

So did whoever was unfortunate enough to be the night guard in the establishment.

Freddy’s went through security guards like they did toilet paper, which meant that tonight was one of the rare occasions in which nobody was unfortunate enough to be sitting in the office observing the animatronics through the grainy camera lens.

The animatronics would likely get another chance to stuff somebody in an animatronic suit soon, anyway.

The restaurant was silent. After all the parents had left, the employees had scrubbed up the place as best they could (as much as a bunch of minimum wage workers would see fit, anyway) and also left for the night. That left the animatronic animals alone in the empty building, stationary at each of their stages.

Darkness hung low and heavy in the dining area, but the glitter of the party hats lining the tables still twinkled like stars in the night sky. On the stage, the main stars of the show (Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and the titular Freddy Fazbear) stood completely still, seemingly frozen in their last moments. Paws raised, mouths agape, as though time had completely stalled in the middle of their performance.

It had yet to reach midnight.

As soon as it did, however, the characters sprung to life, as did the restaurant itself, as though the building had some kind of consciousness of its own. The stage lights, previously turned off and veiling the whole restaurant in an oppressive shadow, activated, and flooded the room with brilliant lights. Red, orange, green, pink, all neon and shining. The glittery party hats sparkled in the new light, and other lights throughout the building turned on too, though lacking the intensity and majesty of the stage lights.

With a rhythmic whirring and clicking of servos, the Fazbear Band awoke from their frozen states and observed the dining area in front of them.

Despite having entertained the children all day, all of them felt melancholic about seeing the empty chairs lined up in front of them. Chica, however, was feeling melancholic about something else too; her magenta eyes were focused over at Pirate’s Cove, whose purple curtain was drawn closed. The ring of spotlights around it were turned on, shining their narrow beams onto the glitter-infused fabric.

Its occupant, however, was nowhere to be seen.

“What a day!” Bonnie exclaimed, his Southern twang accentuating his words. He rubbed a paw over his forehead, though he wasn’t capable of sweating. “I’m totally tuckered out!”

Freddy nodded in agreement, his shoulders drooping from a long day of standing and performing without so much as a break. Who’d think of giving a machine a rest, anyway? It’s not like he was the namesake of the restaurant or anything.

“Agreed,” he grumbled in his rumbling baritone. “Thank goodness we don’t have to take care of any guards tonight. I don’t think I have it in me to do anything productive.”

Chica herself was just as tired as her other band members, having squawked out bad jokes and croaked songs all day until her mechanical voice-box was fizzing with sparks. Her cupcake drooped on its plate, almost like it was exhaling a sigh of exhaustion.

“You don’t have to, Freddy,” Chica assured, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Take it easy for the night. You deserve it.”

“He suuuure does!” Bonnie agreed, somehow still vibrant and chipper despite previously stating he was tired. He wrapped the brown bear in a tight hug, nuzzling the faux fur of his mask into the side of Freddy’s. This elicited a deep sigh from Freddy, who leaned under the animatronic rabbit’s weight. Chica hid her smile behind her hand.

“So what are you two going to do?” she inquired, setting down her cupcake so that it could hop off its saucer and explore the empty restaurant on its own.

Freddy and Bonnie answered simultaneously.

“Take it easy,” Freddy replied, deadpan.

“Annoy Freddy!” Bonnie chirped, a broad grin on his face.

The bear glared at his friend, and groaned.

Chica decided to make the most of the night; spending it with Bonnie and Freddy was tempting and all, but she did spend the entire day with them.

She’d like to spend it with somebody else.

Hopping down from the stage onto the checkered floor (which was still a little slippery and grimy from a mixture of mopping and pizza grease), Chica headed over towards the kitchen on the other side of the dining area. Maneuvering between the tables, Chica kept her eyes locked on the curtain to Pirate Cove. Still no sign of Foxy anywhere. Behind her, she could hear Bonnie annoying Freddy and Freddy half-jokingly insisting he give him some peace for once.

“Couple goals,” Chica thought to herself, chuckling.

Once she was in the kitchen, Chica set about preparing one of her very own pizzas. Sure, the pizza the staff served during the daytime was cheesy enough to satiate the kids, but it wasn’t anything special. It didn’t have the heart and the soul in it that Chica’s did. That’s what made hers stand out among the rest.

Usually, when a night guard was on duty, she never really had the chance to prepare any pizzas (since she and the others were too busy getting into the office). But on the off chance that they managed to stuff the guard into a suit relatively early in the night, then that gave Chica the chance to prepare a pizza to celebrate (even if the meat topping wasn’t entirely ham).

It took Chica a while to prepare a pizza, but by the time she was done, it was well-worth the sheer amount of mess she’d made in the kitchen. Sauce and cheese were everywhere, including on her, staining her costume and making her smell even worse. But the pizza itself was a sight to behold.

It was a double-crust plain cheese, with more than enough cheddar.

Just how Foxy liked it.

Setting the steaming-hot pizza on a saucer and marvelling at her work, Chica proudly set off out of the kitchen.

“I’ll tidy it up later,” she lied to herself.

The morning staff were gonna have a hell of a scolding from the manager tomorrow.

Freddy and Bonnie were still on the stage, but fortunately for Freddy, Bonnie wasn’t adhering to his goal of annoying Freddy. Instead, the two of them were sitting on the edge of the stage, legs dangling over the side. Freddy was resting against his friend, who was tenderly rocking the two of them back and forth. The low, rhythmic humming emitting from Freddy told Chica that he was asleep.

Or at least the robotic equivalent of sleep.

She smiled at Bonnie as she passed with the piping-hot pizza, who quietly smiled back at her. His eyelids were hanging low over his red eyes, and Chica guessed that it wouldn’t be long until he was asleep too.

Making a mental note to relentlessly tease the two of them about it when they woke up, Chica made her way to Pirate Cove.

The spotlights illuminated the purple curtain, and though Chica listened in, she couldn’t hear anything from the other side that indicated Foxy was in there. But where else would he be?

“Foxy?” Chica called quietly, sure to not disturb Freddy. A muffled mechanical whir, and Chica immediately knew that Foxy had been activated. “Foxy, please can I come in?”

No response.

She glanced down at the pizza she was holding, frowning to herself. She was hoping it wouldn’t get cold.

“I have something for you.”

That got Foxy’s attention. There was a shuffle of movement behind the curtain, then a long reddish-brown snout poked through the curtain. A few seconds of silence passed, then a gruff, robotic “Come aboard, Lass.”

Chica didn’t need telling twice. She jumped up onto the stage (which was considerably smaller than the one she shared with Freddy and Bonnie), and shouldered her way past the curtain into the darkness beyond. Pirate Cove was pitch-black, with the only available light being the vague hue of the spotlights dustily shining through the fabric of the curtain. It was a little disconcerting. “Foxy?” Chica whispered into the darkness. The smell of the pizza mingled with the aroma of old fabric and dust. “Can you turn on a light please?”

Not a moment later, light filled the Cove. It was from one of the stage-lights positioned within the curtains for when Foxy was performing for the kids during the daytime; a soft yellow and purple glow that made Chica feel much more welcome.

Compared to the Show Stage, Foxy’s Cove was dismally smaller and less furnished. All it had were the curtains that obscured it from the rest of the glitz and glamour of the restaurant, a couple silver stars hanging from the ceiling, and a lone treasure chest prop whose lid was broken, rendering it shut.

In the middle of it all was a lone pirate fox, hunched over on the wooden stage with his head hanging low.

Chica immediately felt a pang of sympathy for her friend; she hated seeing Foxy so downtrodden, so tired from a hard day’s work.

“You okay there?” she asked softly. She sat down across from Foxy, crossing her legs and holding the steaming pizza above her knees. Foxy glanced at her, one yellow eye hidden behind his eyepatch.

“Not really, lass,” he responded glumly.

“What’s wrong?” Chica inquired.

“Tired, is all,” the pirate fox murmured. She could tell; he looked ready to fall asleep at any moment. “Long day o’ work. Young ‘uns can be quite tah handful.”

“I can attest to that,” Chica agreed, rolling her eyes. As much as she loved entertaining kids, it did take quite a toll on them once showtime was over. She was still smelling like pizza now, even after the staff had wiped her down for the night.

“Well, I have just the thing for it!” Chica replied, trying her best to sound cheerier than she felt. She presented her special pizza like an offering, allowing its scent to waft around the animatronics for a while. Foxy’s frown curled up into a grin of appreciation, showing some of his crooked golden teeth.

“Thank ye, lovey,” Foxy smiled. He took the pizza with his good hand, setting it down on the floor between the two of them. “Ya didn’t have tah, y’know. I’da been totally fine on me own for teh night.”

“I didn’t want to see you on your own all night,” Chica insisted, patting Foxy on his knee (grimacing at the sight of part of his endoskeleton poking through a hole in his costume there). “I wouldn’t want to be, so I didn’t want you to feel the same.”

Foxy smiled again, his face lighting up.

“Again, thank ye.”

Foxy raised his hook above the pizza.

“Could I share it wit’ ye?”

Chica blushed a little. Well, she felt her endoskeleton heating up underneath her mask.

“Well, um- I did make this pizza just for you. But if you wanna share it, then...I don’t mind.” Her previous confidence had vanished, replaced by an uncharacteristic shyness that made Foxy smirk knowingly at her.

“All righty then.”

Foxy used his hook (surprisingly a genuine hook, not a plastic prop or anything) to haphazardly slice the pizza into somewhat-equal pieces, and offered Chica to take the first slice.

“Oh no, Foxy. It’s your pizza! You should take the first slice!” Chica insisted, gesturing with her hands.

Foxy shook his head.

“But if it’s me pizza, I should get tah say who gets teh first slice. And I say, it should be you, lass. Yer the one that made it an’ all!”

This went back and forth for a while, until both grew wary of the pizza growing cold, and decided on just settling for eating the pizza at their own pace. Chica lamented adding so much cheddar to the topping, especially since it would get caught in her beak and cause her trouble opening and closing it, but if it meant making Foxy happy to eat one of her special pizzas with his favourite topping, then she could bear it.

Foxy himself was ravenous; he’d already scoffed down two and a half slices by the time Chica had finished her first. That must have been some kind of record!

“Hungry, huh?” Chica joked, nibbling on one of the crusts. Foxy nodded eagerly as he wolfed (foxed?) down another slice. Cheese clung to the fur of his snout and tomato sauce had dripped onto his brown shorts, which would be a nightmare for the staff to clean up in the morning.

“Very!” Foxy said between mouthfuls.

Chica decided to let Foxy finish the rest of the pizza after she ate a second slice. She did make it for him, after all. Besides, working in a pizzeria would mean she had all the pizza she could eat in a lifetime. She wasn’t missing out on anything this time round.

As soon as Foxy had finished gulfing down the rest of the pizza, he eased back on his stage, exhaling loudly.

“Thank ye so much fer that pizza, lovey,” he breathed, sounding elated. “I haven’t ate pizza that good in ages!”

“I can imagine,” Chica replied, observing the mess he’d made of himself. Not that Foxy was the epitome of perfect presentation normally; he was a very feral and raggedy kind of guy. Fortunately, Chica knew just what to do.

“So what are ye gonna do-ah!”

Foxy was cut off by the sensation of Chica thumbing away strings of cheese and tomato from his snout. She tenderly picked out a few stray pieces that were caught between his crooked, pointed teeth, and flicked them onto the saucer beside her.

Somehow, Chica didn’t notice how still Foxy had gotten since she’d started cleaning him up. He lay there, eye fixed on his friend as she knelt over him, tenderly picking out pieces of food from his stained fur, eyes screwed up in concentration. If Foxy had a heart, it would be racing in his chest.

After a short while, Chica deemed Foxy presentable enough, and settled back into the position she was originally sitting in, a pleased smile on her mask.

“Done!” she chirped. “You look so much better now. Don’t thank me or anything,” she added, following Foxy’s stunned silence.

The animatronic fox shook his head and straightened up, his fox plume wagging behind him.

“Sorry, lass,” he replied, his own face heating up underneath his mask. He was so glad that his fur was red. “I mean- thank ye, lovey. I don’t know what I’d do w’itout ye.”

“It’s fine,” Chica replied with a dismissive wave of her hand.

A few seconds of silence passed, with Chica innocently looking around the dusty interior of Pirate Cove while Foxy stared at her the entire time, enamoured. He used his hook to lift his eyepatch, giving himself the opportunity to soak in all of Chica’s beauty.

Wait, why was he finding a robotic chicken beautiful all of a sudden?

Because that robotic chicken was Chica.

“So, what do you wanna do now?” Chica asked. Since she’d already gotten Foxy to eat more or less an entire pizza, she hoped that he would be a little more sociable now with the others.

Foxy shrugged hopelessly.

“I don’ know, lass. What’re Freddy and Bonnie up to out ‘dere?”

Chica smirked.

“Being idiots in love,” she replied cheekily. She wondered if Bonnie had managed to fall asleep while spooning Freddy on the Show Stage.

That made Foxy’s face grow even hotter.

“Well, we shouldn’t disturb them. Ye know how tah boss gets when he’s interrupted in teh middle ‘a somethin’ important,” he rationalized.

Chica nodded slowly in agreement.

“What should we do then?”

Foxy thought for a few seconds more. He didn’t want to be left alone again, but he also didn’t want to do anything that required too much activity, since he was still tired, and he was also ready to dip into a food coma from all the pizza he’d eaten.

An idea popped into his head, and he mentally berated himself for not thinking of this idea sooner.

“How ‘bout we jus’ spend the night in me Cove?” he suggested hopefully. “I’m still pretty tired, and I bet ye are too, lovey.”

Chica jumped on the opportunity before Foxy could suggest anything else.

“Sure!”

Foxy tried his best to hide his goofy grin from his friend as he settled back against the prop treasure chest in his Cove, arms folded behind his head and eyepatch back over his eye to make it easier to fall asleep. It wasn’t the most comfortable position in the world, but it was the best he could manage without splaying out all over the place like he usually did. He needed to remain somewhat professional in Chica’s eyes, especially after the mess he’d made.

Chica laid down beside him, curling up so close that Foxy couldn’t help but feel warmer under his mask at the prospect that this felt a little more than simply platonic.

“Goodnight, lass,” Foxy hummed. He stole one last longing look at Chica’s smiling, peaceful face against his chest before he closed his own eyes.

“Goodnight, Foxy.” Chica murmured in response.

Within no time at all, the two animatronics had drifted off into sleep, filling the Cove with their rhythmic humming.

Between the folds of the curtain, Chica’s cupcake watched them silently, before squeaking a little giggle and hopping off into the darkness of the pizzeria.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this Fic literally took me back to when I was 14 and reading FNAF FanFiction in my bedroom. I would read Fics about Fronnie and Foxica (sometimes even Frexy or Bonnica) and roll around and squeal into my pillow from just how cute and fluffy they were.  
> Yes, the characters in-game are emotionless killing machines possessed by the souls of murdered children, but we don't want that to spoil our fun.
> 
> I wanted this to be a wholesome departure from the harsh grittiness of the canon, and I'm hoping to write similar Fics in the future. I already have a couple more lined up, including Golden Fronnie and Charlie X Jessica (a very overlooked Ship in the fandom).
> 
> Thank you so much for reading all the way to the end! Comments and kudos give me the inspiration to keep on writing, so please let me know if you enjoyed my FanFic!


End file.
